The present invention is directed to a depth gauge wheel which is removably securable to a coulter disc. Numerous arrangements of this general type are disclosed in the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 182,829, 3,047,077, 3,664,434, 4,408,551 and 4,786,113. None of these patents discloses the features of the present invention.